


Remnant's Ninjas

by SparkZ2003



Category: RWBY, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, RWBY characters as mutants, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkZ2003/pseuds/SparkZ2003
Summary: The people of Remnant would like to believe they found all there is to discover in their planet. However, that could only be farther from the truth, for in reality, one of the best kept secrets is hiding in the shadows of their sewers
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Ruby Rose, Leonardo & Ruby Rose, Michelangelo & Weiss, Raphael & Blake Belladonna, Raphael & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Remnant's Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the summary sucks but I just kinda winged it, lets see if this gets enough traction to encourage me to keep making this story..

The city of Vale was one most would call busy. Not quite by the levels of Atlas, mind you, but it certainly had its fair share of bustling citizens moving about the city they called home. Businessmen were walking to and from here and there; talking through earpieces, Street performers were performing their irregular feats in search for monetary gain, and pizza delivery boys were making their rounds to receive their minimum wage paychecks. Of course, as with most big cities, crime could be found within the crepts of the night.

In an alleyway, a group of men sharing a uniform of a black suit and red tie were conducting such illegal activities. Some of the goons were hauling crates from a dark facility into a cargo truck, while others stood guard, automatics in hand.

“Any idea why this client needs so much dust?”, one guard spoke up to one of his cohorts.

“Don’t know and don’t care”, replied the man’s co-worker, “I only come here for the paycheck. What these freaks want with these crystals is something I’m not paid to ponder on.” 

The crook sighed at the response of his partner. “You’re no fun sometimes.”

The two disregarded the conversation and went back to the job at hand. The shipment was almost complete anyway, a few more crates and they would be a few street turns away from paying their month’s rent. The job appeared to be wrapping up smoothly when one of the street lights illuminating the area was suddenly shattered, enveloping a section of the alley in darkness.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

This process continued until the alley was left as black as a shadow. The once quiet gang of thugs began to quickly move back and forth in a panic, with some dropping their shipments. The crate opened at the impact of the ground, letting some of the contents slip out, which were red crystals. The thug that initially questioned their job watched as the rocks scattered, leaving embers in their trail. From both these embers and the glow of the dust themselves, the thug could make out flashes of a humanoid shape, though he could not in say in full confidence if it was a human

“S-stay on guard!”, the thug shouted to his comrades. The only response he was met with was the thuds and groans of his group, then sudden silence. Feeling a sense of dread crawl within him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his lighter to get a better sense of his surroundings. Once ignited, the thug waved his small source of light around to regain his sight, an act which he would end up regretting.

In front of him laid the unconscious bodies of his companions, all covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. The last standing thug backed off in horror, only to run into something… scaley.

“I don’t know who the hell ya are.”, a gruff voice spoke “But if you think that you can just run rough around our city like this, you got another thing comin’”

The thug turned around to see a six foot humanoid turtle that had a red bandana wrapped around his face, with white eyes poking out of them. He had two sais that were sheathed to either side of his hips, one hand resting on each. The thug, appalled by the creature before him, tripped over himself trying to scramble away, before being knocked out by a wooden staff.

The owner of the staff was too a turtle, albeit a bit lankier and wearing a purple bandana. The purple turtle looked at his red counterpart as he sighed in annoyance.  


“You know Raph, a major part of being a ninja is not being seen.”

“Raph” leered at the purple turtle with a grunt. “Don’t give me Leo-talk, Donnie. These punks keep messing around in my city, so they get their due comeuppance.”

“Okay, having “Vale Pride” is one thing.”, “Donnie” responded. “But to sneak out against Master Splinter's orders is a whole other bag of worms. You’re lucky I was only one who noticed you missing, if Leonardo found out-”

“If I found out what?”

Donnie and Raph turned to see the source of the new voice in the form of yet another humanoid turtle. This one had a build in between that of Donnie and Raph, being not as lanky as the former, but not as bulky as the latter. He wore a bandana like the others, albeit blue. He had two twin katanas sheathed on his back.

“You wanna tell me what you two are doing on the surface?”

Raph glared at Leonardo with a fiery rage. “Oh look at Mr. High and Mighty. You know ever since Master Splinter made you the leader, you sure act like you got a stick up your-”

“Raphael and I were simply putting our shells where we shouldn’t have, I promise it won’t happen again” Donnie interrupted, attempting to cool down the tension between the other two. Leonardo crooked a brow at the duo before looking at the beaten down goons around them.

“Wow Donatello, I didn’t know a wooden bo staff could give people so many cuts” Leo said, making Donnie’s posture droop. “Wanna give that story another go?”  
Raph gave his trademark grunt before walking past the two. “Let's just get back into the sewer, cops should be here soon anyway, people probably called them when they heard the scuffle.” Sure enough, the sirens of the Vale Police began to blare. Before any policeman could arrive, however, any trace of the three turtles would be gone, with the beaten up thugs and shattered street lamps being all that remained.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sewers of Vale were… well, sewers. The stenches of human waste littered the tunnels, and the damped walls certainly didn’t add anything to the atmosphere. It was no wonder that the only things living here were rats.

Well, rats and turtles.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael were walking through the waste infested tunnels of the sewers in an uncomfortable silence, with Leo and Raph exchanging silent glares, as Donnie walked behind, attempting several times to speak up to break the tension, only for the auras of the others to make him stop before uttering a word. As the three turned one more corner, they found themselves in what looked to be a makeshift dimly lit underground home. An old, slimy couch sat opposite to a VCR TV with a small crack on the top left of the screen. There was worn out training equipment strewn across the area, punching bags with stress present on its features, wooden dummies with some arms chopped off, and a makeshift pull-up bar made of sewer pipes to boot.

The three turtles looked at each other before nodding, as they slowly began to sneak through. However, before any of them could make a step, they were blinded by a flood of light. The boys regained their vision to see two figures in front of them. One was another turtle, this one shorter than the other three, donning two nunchaku at either waist and an orange bandana much like his counterparts. The other was an aging gray humanoid rat, wearing a red cloak and leaning on an old wood staff.

“M-master Splinter”, Leonardo uttered, any aura of confidence he had before instantly evaporating, “I can explain”.

The rat simply grunted before turning a softer gaze towards the orange turtle. “Michelangelo, go to your room.”

Michaelangelo slumped in defeat. “But I wanted to see you rat them out.” Upon feeling his sensei’s gaze harden to one of steel he instantly straightened up “ActuallyontheotherhandImagrowingboyseeyouguysinthemorningifyousurvive”, the orange ninja mumbled as he scurried to his corridors. When the fourth turtle was gone, Splinter turned to the other three before speaking up, looking at Leonardo.

“Now, I believe you said you had an explanation?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Blake Belladonna’s night was bizzare was an understatement. The black-clad teen in hiding just got into the city of Vale the previous day and already she’s seen what can only be described as something ripped out of a science fiction comic book. Initially perched on a rooftop, prepared to stop a dust smuggling in progress, the shattering of the nearby street lights put a quick halt to her plans of vigilantism. Instead, she bared witness to a one-sided beatdown of the criminals courtesy of a giant turtle equipped with two sais. He was soon joined by two other turtles before the three made their leave through a nearby manhole at the sound of sirens. Blake, not wanting to deal with the police either, soon made her own exit, but not before quickly sneaking by the crime scene and taking what shattered the street lights

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Blake found her makeshift hideout, consisting of a few boxes at the end of an alley, she checked for any witnesses before removing a bow that was neatly tied onto her head. Once removed, two small cat ears were set free to the fresh air. She looked at the appendages through a nearby puddle, a look of disdain reeking from her face, she reached for her pockets before pulling out what she grabbed from earlier: a ninja star. Looking at the throwable weapon, her eyes caught the sight of an insignia in the dead center, the shape resembling that of a turtle with five spots on its shell. Crooking an eyebrow, she grabbed what looked like two connected grips from her pockets. Pressing a button, the grips disconnected to reveal a small translucent screen. Rolling her eyes at the sight of multiple unread messages and phone calls, she opened up a search engine app where she snapped a quick photo of the symbol before entering it into an image search. Her eyes widened when the first search result popped up.

"The Hamato Clan"


End file.
